The present disclosure relates to a light distributing device for a vehicle, and more particularly to a light distributing device for a vehicle that shields a portion of light irradiated from a light source and projects the light to the outside.
In general, a vehicle is equipped with a light distributing device, such as a lamp, which increases a surrounding intensity of illumination to enhance the field of view of the driver during driving of the vehicle or inform the outside of a current driving state.
The light distributing device (hereinafter, referred to as a light distributing device for a vehicle) installed in the vehicle may be used for a headlamp that irradiates light to the front side of the vehicle, a rear lamp that displays a travel direction of the vehicle or informs a manipulation of a brake, and the like.
The light distributing device for a vehicle may form a low beam or a high beam for securing the view of field of the driver, and LEDs having high power efficiency and long lifespan have recently been increasingly used as a light source.
Meanwhile, laser diodes, of which the irradiation distance is longer than that of the LEDs, also may be used as a light source of the light distributing device for a vehicle.